Chances Being Human
by Bella.Diggory
Summary: Alcohol can be a dangerous thing. But, then again, it can also be a very, very honest thing. Bella/Jacob
1. part one: is this what you really want?

**Chances Being Human**_  
>is this what you really want?<em>

A Jacob and Bella  
>One-Shot<p>

**Bella's POV**

"Okay, Jacob, I get that I said that, but this? Really?" I said skeptically.

"Yes, Bella, _this._" He nodded. "Bella, come on, this is one of the few things, _the__few__things_ that you won't be able to ever get the chance to do once you are one of them. So come on, please? Please, please, pretty please? Please Bella, for me? It is my birthday after all."

"Jacob, I-"

"Bella, please. I promise you, you will not regret it." He said as he dropped down to his knees and put his palms together in a prayer position while looking up at me.

"Edward can _not_no, he can never even find out." I told him firmly.

"Promised." He said happily while getting back up to his feet and smiling down at me graciously.

"Okay… now what are the rules?" I sighed, "And you better not get me too messed up, I am getting married tomorrow."

"Dully noted," He nodded. "Okay, now, have a seat right here next to me and I'll explain everything you need to know that there is to tell."

I took a seat beside him on the brown, generously stuffed sofa and looked down at the table before us; Jack Daniels, Smirnoff, Old Crow, Puckered, Mikes and an assortment of other alcoholic beverages all shining up at me, all unopened and full.

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest nervously before looking over at him and egging him to explain.

"Alright, so basically it is truth game," He began. "I have never played it myself, but I hear the further you get into it, it can get pretty interesting."

"Truth game?" I asked him.

"Yeah, truth game," He nodded. "You take turns stating things like _I__have__never__been__kissed_or _I__have__never__gone__all__the__way_you know? Stuff like that. So, always starting with the phrase _I__have__never__… _and then add something of your own. And the trick is if you _have_done whatever it is is said, you have to take a shot. Normally there's just whisky or vodka, but I didn't know what you liked, so I brought options."

"I can see that," I said with wide eyes; looking once again to the table before us. "And, Jacob, this is your nineteenth birthday, so, how on earth did you get all of this?"

He laughed before leaning towards the table and picking up the bottle of Jack Daniels and holding it in his lap. "Your poison?"

"Suggestions?" I asked; having never had a drop of alcohol before.

"Hmm," He mused, "I would say… Puckered. It's strong, but you can't really taste the alcohol."

"Then, puckered it is." I nodded before reaching forward to open the tall, round bottle of cherry flavored vodka.

My insides trembled with anticipation and guilt, knowing Edward would never approve of this, but at the same time I couldn't help but be a little curious… excited, even. I twisted open the bottle and set the lid onto the table before looking over at Jacob, "Ready?"

"Baby," He said with a wide smirk, "I was born ready."

I shaped my mouth into a small _O_and let out a sigh, "Do you want to start?"

"Ladies first."

"Okay," I nodded slowly. "I have never… unintentionally bought a piece of the opposite gender's clothing."

"Oh come on Bella! That was one time!" He spat.

"No, no, no, you know the rules Jacob. Drink up honey." He bit his bottom lip and shook his head almost smiling; wincing his took his first swig.

"Just remember," He struggled, "I'm gonna give you the same treatment you give me, Bella." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Laugh now, princess," He told me, "But, I have never sexually fantasized about the same gander."

My mouth dropped open wide and I shrieked, "_Jacob__Black!_"

"Yeah, yeah, now who's laughing? _Enjoy_."

I looked down at the open bottle in my lap and licked my lips, and then, as quickly as I could, I brought the opening to my lips and angled the bottle upwards and tilted my head back. My eyes slammed shut as the rush of my first alcoholic drink rushed down my throat and into my veins as I set the bottle back on to the table.

"That's nice, really, really nice." I told him softly with the back of my hand held against my lips. "I have never walked in on close friends _doing__it_."

"Doing it?" He asked with high eyebrows, "_Doing__it?_Really Bella, come on, we are adults, I think its okay to say _having__sex_now."

"Be that as it may, _but_ _I__have__never__walked__in__on__close__friends__having__sex._"

"Cheers," He said before taking his second swig, again cringing. "_Damn__that__is__strong_!"

"What to try some of mine?" I asked; laughing and holding out my bottle towards him.

"No," He shook his head, "No, it looks like you're enjoying it."

"No really it's okay; I've had my eyes on that there bottle of Smirnoff Melon."

"That there?" He laughed, "Feeling alright there Bella?"

"Don't make fun of me, I've never drank before okay? So kill me if I'm a light weight."

"No that's alright, I'll just have to be more careful with what I say from now on wont I?" He didn't wait for my response as he leaned forward and set down his bottle of Jack and picked up the Smirnoff and handed it to me. "Trade ya."

I handed him the Puckered and waited for him to go on.

"Alright, now everybody's happy… I have never caught my High School's principal banging the school nurse."

"You said you'd never bring that up again," I told him.

"Oops, must have forgot that there little piece of info. Sorry."

"Forgiven," I said, beginning to feel a bit loose as I pried open the green and clear bottle of Smirnoff and quickly bringing it up to my lips and taking a generous swig. "Much better, yes, that is much better."

"God you're a light weight Baby."

"You learn something new everyday now don't ch'ya?" I said which was quickly followed by a small burp. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He said softly. "It's your turn."

"Okay, hmm, let me think now… oh! I have never caught my Dad watching porn in the late hours of the night."

"You, Isabella Swan, are a cruel, cruel woman." He shook his head before leaning back and taking a swig of my old bottle of Puckered. "Ooh, that is good."

"I know. Go."

"Alright, let's see… I have never thought about kissing my life-long best friend." He said very softly.

Without saying anything, without looking at him, I tilted my new bottle backwards once more and took yet another swig. And, as I looked up, saw he too was drinking.

"I have never played a video game for more than twenty-four hours straight without a single break."

He laughed before taking another drink.

"I have never cheated on a math test." Scowling, I took another swig.

"You know, I feel this is about to get very interesting." I told him after swallowing. "I'm starting to feel silly."

"Light weight." He whispered, and I quickly looked over at him with my mouth agape.

"Werewolf." I shot back.

"Oooh, good one Bella."

"I thought so, now…" I said as I pointed my finger at him, "I have never been afraid of my own unexpected sudden reflection upon turning slightly to the left."

"Touché." Again, he drank, "I have never wondered what the person I am sitting besides, right now, has looked like without clothes on."

I closed my eyes and shamefully took a swig, this time it seemed, longer than the others, "Jacob," I said after I had swallowed.

"Yes?"

"You're impossible."

"So are you, Isabella… so are you."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"I donno," He shrugged, "I guess it's starting to hit me."

"Fair enough." I said as I brought my fingertips up to my lips and ran them gently along them; I saw Jacob watching me from the side of my eyes but made no effort to show him I noticed this.

"What are you doing?" He wondered blatantly.

"Feeling my lips," I told him honestly, "They're so soft; I've never before noticed." Looking over at him I added, "Do you want to feel them?"

He swallowed as I reached out for his hand and brought his fingers and ran them smoothing along my lips; up and down, right and left, in circles and straight lines. He closed his eyes and leaned closer in towards me.

"Now," I said as I dropped his hand away. "I have never… I have never watched My Pretty Pony in my adult years."

He smiled widely and took a long swig, "I told you that in the strictest of confidence."

"And I see no one here." I added; watching him lick his lips.

"And I see only you," He said as he placed the bottle into his lap, "And what I see is beautiful, so, so amazingly beautiful."

"I'm taken," I told him, "So watch it Mr. Black. I am the sole property of Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"I don't see a ring on that finger," He stated.

"Not yet you don't… but in a matter of hours that will change."

"I know…"

* * *

><p>"I have never wondered what it would feel like to have an orgasm in the body of the opposite gender." I said twenty-five minutes later; barley able to feel my legs.<p>

"It's always on the mind." Jacob smiled as he took another swig; emptying the first 3/4 's of the bottle in his hands.

"I know," I said as I followed suit. "But," I added after setting the bottle back into my lap, "I heard that the female orgasm is ten times better than that of the males. Of course I wouldn't know as I've never had one, it's only what I have heard."

"Never?" Jacob asked, "Not once?"

"No, not once." I told him with a single nod. "Believe you me, I have tried -_God__have__I__tried_- to get Edward to go to bed with me, but he is so strong on his beliefs that he'll kill me that we have never had sex. Not even fooled around." Oh. My. God. Did I really just say that!

"I mean, I've never had sex either, Bella. But you've never even touched yourself?"

"Nope," I told him. "Never even thought about it."

"Oh, let's be honest now," He said with a slight slur. "You've considered it… you must have at least once considered it."

"Okay," I admitted, feeling drunk now, "Maybe once. But hey! I wouldn't even know how to go about starting it!"

"Well," He said, "I can help you… if you want…"

I looked at him, sitting there looking at me with intent eyes. "God you've gotten hot Jacob."

"I'll take that as a yes," He said as he slid closer towards me and wrapped his arm around me. "But before I do this Bella, I need to hear it. I need to hear you say it."

I was so drunk I couldn't even keep my own damn mouth shut, and admitted, at last, admitted, "I love you, Jacob."

He brought his lips gently down to mine and kissed me softly. I wrapped my hands into his hair and he dropped his body on top of mine and began kissing me faster and faster, and I, drunk and feeling as free as ever, moaned into his mouth and opened my legs as he fell between them.

I screamed out in shocked pleasure as his fingers slid into me, rubbing slowly and rhythmically as I pressed my hips in and out against him, "Jacob!" I cried, "Jacob, oh, Jacob!"

"Don't ask me to stop, Bella," He moaned as he began moaning himself, "Oh, please don't ask me to stop!"

"Never, Jacob, oh, Never!" I cried; giving into my desires at last, "Never, please, never, oh! _Fuck!_I want you inside of me, please, Jacob now, I want you now! Please, Jacob, I want you inside of me!"

"Yes, Bella, yes!" He moaned as the sound of his zipper filled my ears; I screamed as he filled himself into me.

"Faster Jacob faster!" I cried as he ripped my shirt open and began sucking my nipples, "Please, show me how much you want me; how much you love me!"

"OH, FUCK, BELLA!" He yelled out as he cam inside of me.

"JAKE!" I screamed as I felt myself clench and pulse around him. "JACOB, FUCK!" My words were drowned out as I screamed out unintelligible words and held onto him. "Jacob," I finished, "Jacob, Jacob, My Jacob… I love you forever…

"Jacob, forever. Always; I love you!"

He kissed me.

THE END


	2. part two: the morning after

**Chances Being Human**_  
>part two: the morning after<em>

A Jacob and Bella  
>One-Shot continuance<p>

**Bella's POV**

I awoke with a pounding in my head; spread across Jacob's bare chest and my shirt ripped open and underwear and pants tossed across the room. I blinked several times before remembering what had happened last night; drinking, drinking game, more drinking… _intercourse_.

"Oh, shit," I mumbled to myself, which came out with still a slight slur, "No, please, God, no…"

"Mm," Jacob moaned from beneath me as I began lifting myself away from him. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," I said as he opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Bella… do you regret last night?" he whispered softly as he slid himself into a sitting position and I gathered my shirt together to cover as much of myself as I could.

"It really happened…" I said in response. "It really, God, oh, God…" I moaned as I placed my hand tightly against my temple and shut my eyes. "Edward… what am I going to do?"

"Lie?" He suggested. "It's not like you haven't done it before." He added coldly before clearing his throat.

"Jake…" I whispered as I slid my hand and cupped it over his knee. "I know I am being stupid, irresponsible… heartless. I can't lie to him. I can't lie to you… or myself."

His silence was deafening as he looked across the room, avoiding me at all costs.

"I said what I meant, Jake, and I meant what I said. I just, I wish that… I never pictured it being the way it turned out to be. Jake… Jacob… please, _please __look __at __me_."

"I know you love him Bella; I know you regret it and I know you wish it was with him. All those things you were saying last night… I knew you were, well, aroused. But you couldn't stop talking about him; I was drunk, and shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. And you shouldn't have taken advantage of me; we were both in the wrong. Only, luckily for you, only one of us walks away with a broken heart."

"Jacob, no." I told him quickly. "Jacob, please, I am so torn!" I declared. "Jacob, last night… it was –apart from being drunk… it was…"

"The biggest mistake of your life." Jacob finished for me with his arms folded across his chest.

"The best night of my life." I whispered softly. "You have no idea how long I have waited for that moment to happen, Jacob.

"And yes, I did talk about Edward all night. But he wasn't who I was thinking about… he's never who I'm thinking about. And besides, I'm the only one who said it; you never said you loved me once last night."

Without speaking, he slowly leaned forward and kissed my neck softly, tenderly, and I dropped my hands from my shirt and allowed it to flap open as I wrapped my hands around his shoulders. "Bella," he whispered as I closed my eyes and clenched my hands around his shoulders.

"Yes? Jacob."

"I love you," He said as he pulled his lips away from my neck and brought them to my lips. "You know I love you; I have always loved you."

I pulled myself up as he gathered me in his arms and lifted me to his lap, where he then leaned his back against the couch and held me tightly against him. "I love you, Jacob. I love you always."

He licked his lips before kissing mine again, and then headed once again to my neck where he planted wet, warm kisses. I closed my eyes and sighed in pleasure as he began nibbling softly at my tender skin; my hands traveling up his back and gripping his hair tightly.

"Will you stay with me forever, Bella?" he asked as he pulled his head away from me and looked at me with longing, loving eyes.

"Until the day I die." I told him, and with that he readjusted his hips and slowly slid into me. I gripped tighter onto his hair and slammed my lips as to not shout out as the length of him filled me.

"Wait," He said as he abruptly stopped his hip movements.

"What is it?"

"Do you think we're going too fast? Do you think we should slow down?" He asked, unmoving but still holding me close.

"Jake, when you love someone as much as I love you, and you love me… there is no such thing as too fast. I want you, I love you… and I never want us to think were ever moving too fast."

He placed his hand onto the back of my head and pulled me down to kiss him, and I began pressing my hips in and out of him; loving him how I had always dreamt of.

"Bella," he moaned. "Oh, Bella, Bella, my Bella, my sweet, perfect, beautiful Bella… I love you."

"I love you." I moaned as I felt myself growing closer to climaxing for him. "Jacob, Jacob, oh, Jake."

We moved rhythmically into each other as beads of sweat began covering both our bodies in a thick layer of moister.

"Ugh, ah, ah, Ja- ah, oh, Jacob," I began panting as I began tightening around his sex; his arms tightening around me as he called out nearly the same thing, only using my name instead of his.

"Bella, Bella… oh, Bella," he called before placing his face between my sweaty breasts and hugging me tightly to him while I buried my face into the top of his head and calling out as we released for each other.

He pulled his head from my breasts and took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Stay tuned for part three. :)


	3. part three: happiness is everything

**Chances ****Being ****Human  
><strong>_part __three:__ happiness __is__ everything_

A Jacob and Bella  
>One-Shot continuance<p>

**Bella's POV**

The sun outside had risen no more than twenty minutes ago, and we lay still and quietly holding each other and playing with each others hands, looking into each others eyes. We were naked after having made love for a third time and nested together with a thick blue, brown and white quilt.

His hair was shaggy and damp, and his skin glowing with dried sweat. His lips were pink from so much kissing, and his neck was covered in hickeys.

He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

"_Happiness, hit her  
>Like a train on a track…" <em>

The silence between us was severed as my phone rang out mildly, and I knew before even moving who it was. "I don't have to answer it." I suggested with a sigh.

"You need to, Bella." Jake said back smoothly. "After all, you were supposed to get married today."

"I know you're right… I just don't want to hurt him."

"I'll be here for you Bella," He said as he stroked a chunk of hair away from my sweat-dried brow. "I'll be right here; holding you, helping you."

"I know. I love you," I whispered before leaning backwards and reaching out to grasp my still-ringing phone.

"I love you." Jake mouthed as I pressed the _talk _key.

"Edward," I said with my eyes closed. "Hey."

"Good morning, Love." He sang back, "Are you ready to face Alice? Cause believe me, she's been running around the house all night just gathering everything together to get you ready."

I bit my lip hard as tears threatened my eyes, and Jake tightened his arms around me and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and kissed me so softly it didn't make a sound. "Um, no, Edward… there's something I have to tell you." I began as Jake's hands rubbed my back slowly. "I can't marry you today, Edward."

He was silent, and I took that as an invitation to go on. "Actually, I can't um; I can't marry you, Edward. I'm sorry but I-"

"I know," He cut me off softly.

"What?" I asked him as my eyes opened and Jacob pulled his head away from my neck to look down at me.

"I know about Jacob, Bella," He continued. "I know you love him, I have known for a while. I guess I was just hoping it was my own imagination about you two."

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry; I never wanted to hurt you like this."

"Bella, when have I ever asked for you to put yourself through agony just to make me happy?" He asked me, and I stayed silent, awaiting him to go on. "All that has ever mattered to me Bella, all I have ever cared about –apart from your love- is your happiness. That is all that has ever mattered to me.

"I know I tried to keep you away from him, but, honestly Bella, it was because I saw what was happening. And I know I can't blame anybody but myself for that; for leaving. But I saw that you were, and had, fallen in love with him. I saw that I was loosing you, and I thought that, maybe, if we married that you might fall back to me.

"He's been in love with you since before I even met you, and I knew it was only a matter of time once I realized it that you would return his feelings if you didn't already. And, Bella… the wedding invitations were never even sent. I knew what would happen, I just hoped that…"

"You'd regret not sending them." I finished for him.

"Jacob cares for you Bella, maybe even more than me. I know he'll take care of you. I trust him with you, but just let him know that if he ever hurts you, I'll kill him." He said matter-of-factly.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked after a what-seemed-to-be eternity of waiting. "For us, I mean…"

"We already have most of the house packed up." He sighed. "We're leaving in a few days."

"What? You mean leaving-leaving? As in, goodbye?" I asked him; shocked.

"Yes Bella, as in goodbye. You know the only reason we hadn't moved on yet was because of you. And now that, well… we can."

"Am I going to see you again?" I asked him.

"Only if you want to."

"I do want to. I need to at least see you one more time before never seeing you again."

"Well, I guess that's just as good a reason as any." He said with an apparent smile in his voice. "And for what it's worth Bella…" He paused. "I truly do love you. And I always will."

"Goodbye, Edward." I told him with my eyes closed again and my hand open against Jake's chest.

"Goodbye Bella," He said hoarsely. "I'll call you in a couple days; once everything is packed I'll come and see you on our way out of town."

"Okay." I said before hanging up the phone and setting it back onto the coffee table behind me.

"Do you regret it?" Jacob asked as I pulled myself back against him again. "Do you regret not marrying him?"

I took a moment to consider this, but in that time I was looking into his eyes and feeling his hands against my back; the warmth of his skin against mine. I then leaned forward and pressed my lips against his collarbone and breathed in his woodsy scent. "No," I told him with a smile on my lips. "I don't.

"I would rather have ten seconds of happiness with you rather than ten-million years of youth without you."

"Do you promise?" He asked as he slid me up higher on the couch so our eyes were equal.

"I promise." I whispered.

He leaned in and kissed me and whispered back, "Then marry me."

"Jacob…" I said slowly. "What if you imprinted on someone, you'd leave me. Like Sam with Leah and Emily."

"Bella, that isn't going to happen."

"How do you know, Jake?"

"Because I already have," I looked up at him, and he said again, "Marry me, Bella."

THE END


End file.
